The Importance Of Being Sara
by NPD18
Summary: When Sara wakes up next to someone, not knowing how she got there, you know there's gonna be trouble! Hopefully this fic is funny... but yeah not great at comedy :P
1. Whoa big hairy ugly old man!

**The Importance Of Being Sara**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any of the stuff except the character of Amanda.

**A/N: **The importance of being Sara, or rather the importance of not being Sara. Hopefully not too much like 13 Going On 30, but I won't lie, that inspired me a little. Bear with me, this could take a while!

-------------

Light poured into the little bedroom through an open window on the far side and straight onto the bed. Someone rolled over, a hand out, just to touch the other to check they were still there. Eyes opened - 2 sets.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She'd never woken up beside someone so hairy and ugly and... old... before in her life! He smiled at her, she moved away, wanting to puke, and fell off the bed in doing so. From the floor, she looked up.

"Sara, what's wrong? I thought you wanted..."

She backed away, wondering why this guy who was in her bed was calling her Sara, it wasn't her name afterall. The man stood up carefully, pulling the sheets with him. She looked away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything. You seemed okay last night," He looked down at her, "I hope you're alright Sara, I'll see you at work. Do you mind if I use the bathroom to get dressed?"

She nodded, not knowing what else to do. The man scurried off. A silent tear fell down her face, just the thought of being in bed with someone... at least 20 years older than her, maybe even 30 was disgusting. Sobbing, she pulled a cell phone from her pocket, which she never even knew she had, and quickly dialed her mother's number.

"Hello?"

"Mom, I need you, something's happened,"

"Sara, is that you? Is this a prank?" A voice came down the other end of the phone.

"No, it's not Sara," She sniffed, "Why does everyone keep calling me that?"

There was a pause, before a sound that was like someone put the phone down on a table or something. Click! Someone picked it up again.

"Hello?" A child's voice floated through this time.

"Who is this?"

"Lindsay... Lindsay Willows,"

She dropped the phone, another tear falling down her face, and let herself fall to the ground, her back up against the wall. _Who the hell am I? _The best thing to do, as far as she could see, was live the day as normaly as possible until she worked out who she was. She stood up and looked over at the calendar on her wall. A few dates were circled with little comments underneath.

_January 4th - Pick up Lindsay for Cath, 2:45_

_How can I pick Lindsay up? _It was bad enough not knowing who she wasand now she couldn't remember the date either. Just at that moment the man walked in again. She suddenly recognised him, feeling stupid that she hadn't before, but even more stupid for sleeping with him... if that's what she had been doing. Argh, she was turning into someone even worse than her mother!

"Mr Grissom... what's the date today?"

"Mr?" He raised an eyebrow, "That's not what you were saying... or screaming or whatever...last night... urgh... it's the 6th January,"

'Sara' felt her stomach churn. So, they had slept together? That wasn't good. And why wouldn't her Mom speak to her? She wished she understood what was going on, it wasn't as if she'd bumped her head or anything... had she? She shook her head.

"Well I better go. It was uh... nice being here? I'll see you later perhaps?" He looked like he wanted to kiss her but was too confused to. He left.

The calendar had nothing written on it for the 6th, just a doctor opointment on the 7th, so she didn't know what to do. Before she had much chance to give the subject any thought, the phone began ringing. She picked it up.

"Hello... L--Sara..." _What's my last name... think... oh... _"Sara Sidle speaking,"

"Hey Sara, what's going on, I thought you were going to get breakfast with me this morning? I didn't come all the way over here for you too ignore me you know. It's a long flight from New Zealand..."

"I'm sorry, who is this?" 'Sara' bit her bottom lip nervously,

"Well duh, it's Amanda!"

Her mind was blank... who the hell was Amanda? It was a good thing she remembered her last name from the many times she had been babysat by Sara Sidle but she had never met any Amanda. It was all so weird, people calling her by Sara. She just wanted to yell at them 'I'm not Sara Sidle, that's my babysitter!!!'

"Oh, Amanda, hi," Not sure what to say, she flopped onto the end of her bed, "I forgot about breakfast, haven't really felt myself this morning,"

"I phoned you last night, remember? We arranged to go out this morning, over an hour ago. I knew you sounded distracted but... did you have a guy there with you?"

She laughed bitterly inside. _Yeah, some man my Mom knows who is at least 2 decades older than me, _she thought.

"No, of course not, I am way too young for that! 12 year olds don't..."

"Oh sure, you're 12! Sara, there's something majorly wrong with you this morning! Have you been high?"

_High? What? _She shook her head, playing with a lock of hair but not really looking at it.

"No, why would you think that?"

"I don't know, you seem out of it,"

"Well..."

"Aren't you going to be late for work?"

"Ummm... huh? What... yes! Right, I better go. See ya Amanda!"

She hung up before Amanda could even say goodbye, lying back on the bed. It felt dirty, wrong, not like the comfy bed in her own house. She'd never admitted it before, but she missed her Mom, desperately.


	2. Hihohiho it's off to work we go

**The Importance Of Being Sara**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any of the stuff except the character of Amanda and Beci (except I didn't make her up, she's my friend lol)

**A/N: **Chapter 2… hopefully this one will be better. Thanks for reviewing peeps, and no this will not be a GSR fic, quite the opposite actually! This particular chapter is dedicated to ma friend Beci, seeing as she's in it ;) Hope you like it, and R&R please!!

-------------

She'd decided to walk, not take the risk of trying to drive a car as she'd probably forgotten how to anyway, but she hadn't realized how hard it would be to remember her way to her mother's work. _Not your mother's work anymore _she reminded herself _it's yours! _It had all been too much to take in, but she was definitely glad that she'd gotten rid of Grissom from Sara's apartment. Any other day, and she'd be walking to school telling all this to Beci and they'd laugh before Beci would say goodbye and go off to college. She'd be left to make her way to her school. Today was far from usual though.

"Sara, look where you're going will ya?"

"Whoa, sorry Mo…" She paused, a few inches away from the car, "… Catherine,"

Catherine gave her a strange look and continued to drive into the car lot, parking in her usual place. 'Sara' looked hurt, but strolled on, trying to cover up the pain in her eyes. _At least I'm not late._ There was one problem though… the teeny fact that Lindsay knew absolutely NOTHING about the life of a CSI except that her Mom was one!!

Walking down the corridor towards the staff room (she'd been there enough times), she couldn't help but think everyone was staring at her, even though deep down she knew they weren't, it was so weird being so… Sara! But that didn't mean all weird things were necessarily bad… at least Sara didn't have to go to school!

"Morning Sara, you guys sure left in a hurry last night," Nick grinned, walking down the corridor towards her.

_Oh no, guy I have major crush on is coming right my way… what do I do?!? _'Sara' grinned back.

"Nothing happened, okay?"

"Oh sure! Sara, we all know you left together…" Nick said, punching her in the arm playfully, "Don't tell me now, and I'll just keep asking all day!"

She shook her head and walked past him, into the staffroom, and over to what she thought was her locker. Reaching into her jeans pocket, she tried to find her key, but her fingers brushed against the denim, and that was all. _Duh, this isn't your locker anymore dufus! _She mentally slapped herself on the head, walking over to Sara's locker. _Where would Sara keep the key… think like Sara…? _Lindsay opened her bag and looked inside, but all she saw was tissues, a wallet and some things that she could only imagine Sara used at a crime scene… at least that's what she hoped.

"Lost something?"

She turned to see Warrick standing behind her, his bright blue eyes sparkling, even through the concerned expression on his face. 'Sara' nodded.

"My keys… any idea what I did with them?"

Warrick didn't answer; instead he just thumped on the locker with his elbow until it sprang open. She stepped back in surprise, looking at him in shock.

"You don't lock it, remember?" He smiled at her, also stepping back, "What's up with you this morning… you don't look yourself. Has Nick been winding you up about Griss again?"

_I have no problem with Nick, except that little thing about not being able to talk to him because I'm so scared! _Lindsay rolled her eyes, trying to do so in a Sara manor. Warrick grinned.

"No, I'm fine… just… sleepy… and don't you start either!"

He raised his hands as if he was trying to protect himself, and stepped out of the room, laughing. Lindsay laughed too. Now that the locker problem was solved, she could access all of Sara's stuff… which would be cool… any other day than this it would anyway! She opened the door wider and looked in. The locker was surprisingly neat, with books along the bottom, clothes folded on top and a few pictures taped on the inside of the door, nothing special, just some rock star or something that Sara obviously liked… it looked old, perhaps she'd just never gotten round to taking it down.

She reached into the locker and pulled out a sweater, made of soft black wool. It didn't look like Sara's sort of thing to wear, but it was very pretty, and the warmth of it reminded her of her mother's. Without thinking, she lifted the sweater to her face and leant her head on it. It felt so comforting against her skin.

"Sara! Grissom's gonna kill you if he finds you hanging around in here! We've got cases you know… and you're late!"

Dropping the sweater back into the locker in shock, she turned around to see Catherine hovering in the doorway, an angry look on her face. _Not sure about Grissom killing me… more likely her! _

"Oh sorry Cath… I'll be there in a sec,"

Catherine turned and left with a sigh, leaving 'Sara' to carefully close the locker and make her way down to the others, if she could remember where to go. Luckily, Catherine wasn't very far ahead, so 'Sara' just followed… hoping it wasn't too obvious. She could feel a headache coming on, and bent her head down, her eyes only just open, she paused in the corridor. Before she could stand up and continue she almost got knocked down by another brunette, the same height as her, coming in the opposite direction.

"Whoops, sorry Beci, didn't see you there. What are you doing here?!" Forgetting about what Catherine had said, she leant against the wall eager to talk to her friend.

"Oh, Catherine offered me a day of work experience here… nothing exciting just… you know… work. Except it's more paperwork than anything else… This is going to sound really rude… but who are you?"

'Sara' was taken aback and was pretty sure it showed on her face. At first, she thought Beci was joking, but then she remembered.

"It's me, Lin… I mean, I'm Lindsay's babysitter, Sara. I baby-sit her every now and then when you're busy, not that she needs babysitting," She just had to add that in! "I work with Catherine… I'm Sara Sidle,"

Beci nodded, before gesturing down the hall.

"I think they're waiting for you,"

"Uh yes, thank you!" and with that, Beci walked off.


End file.
